Brother I'm sorry
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: TBH i dont know when i will update but i have had this for ages and i forgot so please tell me if i should continue it or not please :)
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV

I wasn't sure if it was him or not, following at a distance I saw lights from the brightly lit rides almost reflect of his jacket. Gasping I whispered his name in shock. Shaking my head slightly I looked towards my future before looking back to my past. Tears burnt my eyes as I took in a sharp breath when I saw him watching me with wide eye.

Pain, sadness, happiness, hope and many other emotions were shown in his sage coloured eyes as he headed towards me. I was vaguely aware there were three others following him all looking between me and Marko confused. I hadn't noticed that he was a few mere feet away. Holding in the pain, joy and sadness at this one moment I leapt at him. I ambushed him in a hug which he returned holding me tightly.

I found him! I had found my brother. I let loose the tears before pulling away slowly running my hand gently over his slightly frayed jacket smiling slightly.

"You still have it?" I smiled looking him in the eyes.

"I would never get rid of it! Anna it's so good to see you!" He stuttered before hugging me again, I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

He pulled away this time taking my hand and pulling me behind him along the boardwalk and over to the stairs before we walked along the beach, his three friends were following at a distance watching us in curiosity.

"So this is where you've been the last four years?" I asked gently nudging him slightly in the arm with my elbow. Grinning a little he nudged me back making me laugh.

"Yeah, no offence but ... what are you doing here?" Sighing I looked him in the eye deciding I wouldn't tell him yet, not until I knew what he had been doing the past four years I spent looking for him.

"What are you doing here? You left me!" I muttered, he heard and grimaced slightly making me feel a little guilty but he had no idea what had happened the last few years and I won't see him again so I needed to know now.

Running a hand in his long honey toned hair he glanced at me sighing and sat on a rock near the edge of the beach.

"What did mum and dad tell you?" I sat next to him and explained that they told me he had ran away and said not to bother looking for him. I watched the peaceful waved lolling along the shore and listened to his low growl.

"I never wanted to leave you Anna I swear! But Dad kicked me out, saying I was only making things worse for you. I stormed out and tried finding you but I couldn't ... I left that night planning to return when you turned 16 and take you with me. But I met they guys and well they became like a family to me..." He trailed off looking into the cloudy sky not meeting my sad gaze.

"You were going to come back though ...right?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He nodded and I followed suit nodding.

He didn't abandon me. Smiling I hugged him again happy.

"Thank you. They told me so much that it was my fault for distracting you from school, work and so you needed to get away from me..." I said into his chest, wrapping an arm around me he rocked me slightly making little circles on my spine.

"Anna, I swear to you I was going to come back, I just got a little side tracked and for that I am so sorry!" I smiled at this and pulled back not meeting his eyes.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked gently when he saw me looking anywhere but at him, my eyes snapped to his and I knew he saw the agony I had experienced.

"You know dad was abusive to you?" He nodded angrily. "He moved onto me when you left. Do you remember I was dating Tom, Dads best friends' son?" I asked, at his nod I continued. "Well when I turned 16 he got a bit too touchy... I got away and went home, seeing my ripped clothes my dad thought... you know and ... um tried to himself." Gulping at his growl I kept my focus on the ocean. I hoped that telling Marko this would make me feel better but it was making me feel worse, but someone had to know and I rather it him than anyone else as my dad made it impossible to have friends.

"Well dad failed and I got punished but he didn't try again, but Tom did. He followed me, and stalked me. A few days ago I reached a deadline of sorts, dad was angry though and threw me out saying Tom could have me knowing Tom was there. Because I resisted him though Tom got angry asking why and when I told him everything he was mumbling about things..." I shivered before Marko wrapped the jacket over my shoulders when I paused. Giving me an angry yet encouraging nod I continued.

"I got away and drove to the nearest beach that turned out to be here. I'm not going back but I know for a fact Tom won't give up. I was planning to spend the day and night on rides like we used to when we were kids and the fair came to the town. Then ... leave" I sighed sadly as he hugged me before saying I was going to stay with him and his friends and nobody would hurt me again.

I let tears fall again, they were happy I was with my brother but sad I couldn't stay.

"I love you, you're my big brother and you protected me, I looked for you and found you. They thing that has got me through all this was that I might be seeing you some day. But I cannot stay, I would love to. Believe me. But I ...can't..." I said letting more tears fall. He hugged me closer disagreeing saying I was going to stay.

"Marko, I physically can't stay..." This sentence paused his rambles of supposedly encouragement.

"What...what do you mean?" He asked shakily, sighing I buried mf face in my hands groaning in sadness before looking him in the eyes.

"I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

~I forgot last time to do the disclaimer, oops :S. I own NOTHING in here apart from Anna and Tom ~

Anna's POV

I watched all the emotions cross over his features, sadness, pain and anger. I held in my tears before facing the ocean again as he sat shocked.

After a while the other three boys who he was hanging with approached and asked him whether he was ok. He didn't reply. I looked each one over quickly to who had made my brother happy, and will be there for him when I leave again.

The tallest was Native American with slightly bronzed skin, narrowed brown eyes and a perfect face, his hair was black draping over his shoulders. He was wearing a black leather coat with a lion stitched up the right arm with no shirt and was wearing black jeans.

The next tallest was pale blonde with windswept hair; he had playful blue eyes filled with concern, plump lips and almost chiselled cheek bones. He was wearing a mesh top covered by a black evening jacket oddly covered in odd paper clips, badges and odd buttons and was wearing light grey skinny jeans along with black boots covered by his jeans.

And the last one was carrying a air around him which made him seem more threatening and dangerous then you would think. He was wearing a black trench coat, black shirt and jeans. His carved face was perfect with the slight stubble covering his chin and bleach blonde hair spiked up and then falling in a mullet down his shoulders reaching his collar bones.

I smiled at seeing each one was caring and worried for Marko. I stood slowly and started to walk away promising myself I would wait until tomorrow and see Marko to say goodbye. Before I reached the steps leading to the boardwalk however a colourful pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and lifted me before carrying me back to where I was previously. I groaned at smelling Marko's musky scent and sighed waiting to be put down, after a moment he placed me gently onto my feet and spun me before hugging me tightly mumbling I would be fine and he would not let me go again.

I gently stroked his hair like I used to when dad had beat him and he would come to me room and I would clean him up before singing to him and letting him sleep in peace as I kept watch.

We stayed like this for ages before somebody cleared their throat. Turning slightly I saw my brothers friends standing awkwardly. I nodded understanding that they needed to leave.

"Marko, sweetie you need to go" I said gently stroking his hair before trying to pull away from his tight hug and failing.

"No. I am not leaving..." He started quietly but I cut him off.

"I promise you, I will be back here tomorrow but you need to absorb this and I shall return tomorrow night and explain." He reluctantly let go and then unexpectedly lifted me up making me shriek slighly as he threw me over his shoulder and leading me up the stairs ignoring me and his friends who all looked confused for a split moment before walking after us.

"MARKO! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I shouted in his ear but he carried on ignoring the looks he got from the locals and passer byes.

"Marko I swear I will show your friends you baby photos if you do not put me down!" I hissed in his ear. He faltered slightly but carried on a few minutes ignoring my threats. His friends were laughing by now or chuckling.

Soon though Marko stopped and set me down sitting. Looking about I saw I was on a motorbike and surrounded by three others. Which Marko's friends straddled looking to Marko who was now fighting me as I tried jumping of his bike.

"PLEASE!" He shouted suddenly with sad eyes I slowly released a breath before holding on as he got on muttering a small hold tight before taking off. I held on so tight I was afraid my arms would pop out their sockets. I heard the others laughing and snickering adding a few howls into the mix and you have them nailed.

Soon enough we stopped at a cliff overhanging the ocean. I slowly dismantled when the others did and followed them while Marko held my hand tightly making sure I didn't slip. He lead me into a cave filled with sofas, units, chandeliers and other objects just cluttered the place making my eyes swing everywhere looking at all the objects.

"Marko" Came from my left turning I saw the bleached haired one sitting in a wheelchair rolling slightly as he kicked the floor lightly. Marko paused in leading me wherever he was leading me and pushed me lightly to a moth eaten sofa sporting the dark haired man. I nodded as Marko went to the 'leader' and sat the other end looking around jumping when the loud blast of music came from behind me.

Looking over I snickered at seeing the last blonde playing with a huge stereo system before bounding over and sitting between me and the dark haired one bobbing his head animatedly to the beat.

"Soooooo, your Marko's lil sista?" He drawled out as I laughed lightly nodding as he grinned before grabbing my hand pulling me to the stereo system and motioning me to play with it. Raising an eyebrow I moved the buttons expertly until ACDC blasted from the system making the blonde scream happily and grab my hands dancing around as I followed his lead unsure of what he was doing.

He spun me and then dunked me before twirling himself making me grin as he ducked under my arm. We were like this unaware of the others watching us in amusement before the song ended making us both groan in sadness at the loss.

"OH! By the way I'm Paul!" He said grinned before leaping over to the system only release a light scream making us all laugh before I slowly followed him and saw the system smoking and a few odd wires sparking as he licked his lips.

"Do you want me to fix it?" I asked quietly aware that everyone's attention had leapt to me at this sentence. He grinned and moved before getting the tools I listed as I took a closer look at the system seeing it would take mere minutes to fix.

When he brought the tools I got to work ignoring everyone watching me and simply rewired the stereo. After five minutes I stood and turned it on and grinned as music once again blasted from the speakers before cringing as my ears pounded at the unexpected sound. I turned and returned to the sofa as Paul danced happily to Queen.

"I'm Dwayne" The dark haired man said as I sat in my previous space. Smiling I faced him to see him watching my every move with an open book on his lap.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling gently as he nodded and glanced to the stereo and back to me before asking how I knew how to do that. Grinning I tapped my nose making him chuckle before returning to his book.

Looking at my wrist I saw it was just after 11, Tom would know I have left by now and years ago when we loved each other I remember telling him I love beaches, he would mostly be here by tomorrow evening.

"Anna, can we talk?" Marko asked popping up next to me, smiling I nodded as he took my hand and lead me further in the cave for privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing

Anna's POV

Following him threw the dark I thought how I would explain the situation to him, gulping I sighed before I was able to fully calm my nerves though he opened a door leading into a small room with a old golden framed bed, white bedside table and matching chest of drawers both decorated lightly in faded gold.

"This is my room where you will sleep tonight, ok? Please sit there's... there's something I wish to tell you but I need to no what you meant earlier when you said you were dying" He sat at the end of the bed while I sat at the head leaning back gently. I nodded thinking of the best way to explain.

"About three years ago I started getting bad headaches and they just, remained and never left. So after a week I went to the doctors he took blood samples and checked me over before saying it was mostly a head cold or the flu and gave me pain killers telling me to come back a in week for my blood results. I did and the head aches dulled from the painkillers but were still there, when I returned the doctor said there were abnormalities in my blood and I needed a body scan and head scan and so I was rushed to hospital within the next week they scanned me constantly to find the problem. A month passed. And I got a call to come in urgently and I knew then I wouldn't make it." Gulping I focused on the small lamp and the bulb that kept flickering.

"Anyway they said it was a brain tumour. I was given the next 15-20 years estimated on how much time I had left but and was told to come in for medical advice and medicine. Though that's when dad started abusing me and Tom got too grabby, I got stressed and then the days before Tom tried to ... um ... you know I was told I had a few weeks and that the stress had pressured my body and that there was nothing they could do, I planned on telling Tom that night all I got out though was that I had something serious to tell him. I passed my death date and knew I could die at any moment and so left. I planned to spend the day and night here at the beach then ..." I took a deep breath before looking at Marko, he was watching me intently and I knew he knew what I was going to say but he needed to hear it out loud. "I planned to kill myself..." I gulped the sobs back and fought my tears away before turning my attention back to the lamp.

We sat there for at least an hour before I felt the bed shift. Glancing over I saw he had stood and was now walking to the wall stiffly before he slammed his fist into the wall over and over again not stopping when I gasped in shock, or when his hands started bleeding or even when I saw his knuckle bones. I lightly screamed as I jumped up but at the same moment I noticed his face, his brow had become more prominent and now jutted over his eyes making him look more like a predator, his teeth had sharpened and were now sharp enough to tear skin and bones apart. But what got to me most were his eyes they were bright red before darkening into amber as it approached his pupil.

I was shocked as I watched him rip the wall into mere rubble before the door slammed open and Paul grabbed Marko and tried dragging him out before needing to call for help, Dwayne came in and between them they managed to get Marko out each sending me a sympathetic smile.

When they were gone I sat on the bed processing this. My brother was a vampire and from the strength Dwayne and Paul held and needed it meant they were too which meant that David was as well.

I knew they wouldn't hurt me, they would have done it already and Marko would never purposefully hurt me and they seemed like brothers from how they acted. Slowly David strolled in closing the door before walking to the damaged wall and ran his fingers over the blood and flesh that had torn in his anger. Slowly he turned to me as I watched him, he smiled lightly like I was about to break and run away but I returned the smile a little slow still trying to figure it all out.

After this David then sat down next to me following my gaze to the flickering bulb before he started to explain.

"We felt his pain when we saw him, we were only meant to feel our other pack member's emotions yet his despair had managed to get into our frequency. We sent Paul over as he was the most charismatic to find the information on him and become his friend. This lasted a week before he introduced us, we all hit it off quickly due to the bond. Paul had told us what Marko told him and so we knew about you and your father and we agreed to turn Marko as he was lost wanting a family like we all were before we turned. We told him what we were a week later and he was given two days to make his choice, whether to join us or we would need to kill him. We were bluffing though, we knew he would join we felt his temptation. He agreed but on the condition that when you were to be twenty we returned and if you were happy leave you be and if not we were to offer you to live with us and maybe depending on how well we got on turn you. We agreed to the terms."

I listened as he explained and then proceeded to tell me other little story's about my brother like when he fell when flying one time as a fledgling and crushed a car from the impact, this made me giggle.

"Well you know what we are. But now we are offering you the same choice Marko and the others had, would you like to become a vampire? You will never go into the sun again, see any living members of family, be 'allergic' to holy water. But. You will be able to live forever, heal fast, be forever young and healthy, be with us as your family until the end and wont have to worry about anything ever again. What do you chose, I would give you two days but, as you said you can die at any moment. Unless you wish to be a half vampire and gain three days before turning or dyeing?" He then looked me in the eyes and waited my response as I thought of my choices. I had nothing to loose and everything to gain.

David saw my answer before I said a word and kissed my forehead before standing and holding his hand out to me which I took.

"I would love to become a vampire, BUT I ask only to kill those whom deserve it like thieves, killers and rapists." David smiled lightly before smirking and nodded stating it wouldn't be any other way.

We walked back to the main room where Dwayne was lounging with a book, Marko was sat on a ledge feeding birds and Paul was dancing with a joint between his lips making me smile. When we entered they all turned their eyes to me and smiled. Marko jumped from the ledge and hugged me before I was even fully in the room as David snickered and Paul howled at my dizzy expression when Marko started spinning happy I would join them.

"Anna" David called me making Marko stop abruptly and carry me to David as I couldn't stop the room from spinning, I heard the guys laugh at my clumsy steps as I awaited the room to still.

Giggling lightly I noticed that David was sat in the wheel chair holding a red bottle encrusted with diamonds, emeralds and other precious stones. He leaned forward capturing my eyes before saying an almost hypnotic voice,

"Drink, and become one of us..." I took the bottle gently keeping my eyes on his and raised the bottle to my lips before taking a small sip before a little more taking about two and a half mouthfuls before taking it away when I saw shadows darken and the world brighten slightly. The 'wine' tasted like strawberries and copper mixed into a delicate flavour which was something else entirely. I was vaguely aware that they had started dancing and hooting with laughs floating around me I felt the bottle leave my hand.

I saw the guys grin and I heard them laughing but the words didn't match their mouths and it sounded slightly under water. I felt an arm around my waist, looking down I saw a leather sleeve which pulled me back gently until I was sitting in somebody's lap, looking up all I saw as the world darkened was bright blue eyes...


End file.
